


A Surprise For Dick

by Littlecamo8



Series: DC: Heroes of Gotham [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robincest, Smut, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Dick didn't know what he expected, but this certainly wasn't it.





	A Surprise For Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning (this entire thing is just smut. Don't read this if this stuff isn't your style. Everyone is of age. Foursome. Robinpile. Don't like, don't read.

Dick didn't know what he expected, but this certainly wasn't it. He open his eyes, blinking when his eyelashes dragged. He closed them again. Something was covering his eyes.

He tried to move his arms and legs, finding himself spread out on whatever he was on. It was soft. Something covered him but it wasn't too warm. And he had nothing on underneath.

Okay, he wasn't a shy person, but this wasn't his cup of tea. At least, not while he was this clueless.

Where was he, anyways? Who was behind this? What did they want? Why was he here? How long had he been out?

He didn't remember getting into any fight. He spent the day at the manor with his brothers. Bruce and Jason still weren't seeing eye to eye, so Bruce went into work. Alfred was busy but left snacks and food for when the boys got hungry.

Actually, it had been a relatively quiet day. He wasn't sure why Tim called them all together- none of his brothers were one to "hang out" simply for the sake of it. Needless to say, there was a small fight here and there, but it was overall peaceful.

So how did he end up here?

He pulled on the restraints again, trying to see where it might have a weak spot.

"Hmm? You're awake?" a familiar voice taunted.

"Damian? What's going on? Are you okay? Where's-?"

"We're right here, Dickie," Tim's voice soothed. He jumped when a hand was placed on his chest. The bed- he was on a bed- dipped as Tim sat beside him.

"There, there. We won't hurt you," Jason promised, another hand on Dick's chest. Fingers pinched his nipple, and he flinched. "That much." The bed dipped again.

"Tt, stop hogging him." Dick's breathing picked up when Tim scooted over, allowing Damian a turn. "Don't worry, Grayson. You'll enjoy this."

"T- This?" he stuttered, the sheet being lowered making him shiver. "W- What is this?"

"Our surprise to you, Dickie," Jason answered.

"I can hear that smirk in your voice, Jay. And I swear to God, if-!" Dick was cut off, a bold hand wrapping the sheet around his member and squeezing.

"You were saying?"

"I don't think he should be saying anything. What do you think, Dames?"

"I told you not to call me that, but I agree."

Some shuffling, and something grazed his cheek, a finger forcing his mouth open.

"Wait, wha-? Wha- going on? -'im- Hey!" Someone shoved a cloth into his mouth, putting a hand over before he could spit it out. "Mmph!"

"Do that and we'll have to tie it in place. Think wisely, Grayson."

The hand around his member squeezed again, making his eyes fly open. He couldn't see passed the blindfold, but he heard his brothers' chuckles.

"Look at him," Tim whispered, dragging his hand down Dick's chest. His neat nails grazed Dick's skin, leaving goosebumps. "So beautiful and exposed for us."

"Tt, that was the plan, Drake."

" _Plan_?" Dick tried to ask, but it came out garbled.

"Keep quiet." Another squeeze, and his back was arching. The grip soften, trailing up and down the length, getting him worked up.

He was getting surprisingly turned on, and the soft touches weren't helping. As much as he loved roughness in bed, he also loved gentleness and care.

"What a marvelous masterpiece. How many times do you think we can make him cum before he's empty? Or should we make him wait until he pleases all of us?"

"Hmm?" Okay, Dick was getting hard. He moved as best he could, shuffling and learning how much freedom he had. It wasn't much. Jason probably tied him up. He was always good with knots.

"I think he just answered."

"Make him wait, it is."

"Mmph!" Dick screamed.

"Shh, Dickie," Jason cooed, hot breath fanning his ear. "We'll take care of you. Don't worry."

"And if it ever gets to be too much, spit out the gag," Tim added. The rest of the sheet was removed, and the sudden chill air made him shiver.

"Who's gets to stretch him out first?" Jason asked, his finger circling Dick's entrance.

"I do!" Damian called, and Dick heard the pop of a lid.

A wet finger soon made its way inside him. Another hand pumped his cock, and two more trailed up and down his sides.

He couldn't help the small moans and whines that escape him. Unable to press his lips together, the sounds just flew out.

His brothers seemed determined to hear him. The squeezed, pumped, pinched, and pushed anywhere that drew the slightest noise from him.

Dick's eyes went wide, his back arching when the finger slid across his prostate.

"Ooh, found it."

And the finger didn't relent, even as more followed it. Two, three, even four fingers pushed at and grazed over his special spot. Dick fought the bonds, probably bruising his wrists and ankles in a feeble attempt to control what was happening.

But he had no control.

None whatsoever.

And to be honest, that fact turned him on more.

Suddenly, the fingers pulled out, and Dick found himself pushing to keep them in.

"Tt, I have something bigger than my fingers that I'm sure you'll love, Richard."

Sure enough, Dick felt something hot and wet poke at his entrance. This wasn't his first rodeo, so he relaxed his tense muscles best he could and pushed.

Damian slid in with minor resistance. He had been prepared well.

Dick let out a long moan. He loved being filled.

"Hmm, Richard."

"How does he feel?"

"Like heaven."

"Well, start moving! I want a turn, too!" Jason pressed.

And Damian wasn't gentle. His thrusts started out deep and hard, making Dick moan with every one. The gag in his mouth quickly soaked in his saliva, trails trickling down his face. Damian had a tight hold of his waist, but it didn't stop Dick from trying to meet his thrusts each and every time.

"Hmmm, you're made for this, Richard," Damian moaned, lips trailing up Dick's neck. "Perfect."

Dick shivered at the praise, trying to go faster.

Suddenly, his hips were pushed against the bed, and Damian stilled inside him. Dick let out muffled cries of protest, tears actually spilling out from his blindfold.

So close. He was so close. Just a little more.

"Tt. What's the hurry?" Damian nipped at tender skin, slowly pulling out then back in. Dick tried to move his hips, tried to get Damian to slam into him again, but the youngest was relentless. "No rush, Richard." Hot air flew passed his ear, and he squirmed. "We've got all night."

"If you're not gonna fuck his brains out, then let someone else have a turn," he heard Jason complained.

"Tt, fine." Dick let out a pleading whine when Damian pulled all the way out. "But I want his mouth."

Jason was preparing himself, leaving Dick cold and empty.

"Shh, Dickie," Tim cooed, stroking his cock. "We've got you. We've got you." He put three fingers in him. "There you go. Better?"

Dick nodded, moving as much as he could on Tim's fingers.

"Look at him," Damian purred, caressing his rosy cheeks. "So perfect for us."

"E-ah-!" Dick begged, wanting more. Three fingers wasn't enough. He needed to be full. Full.

"Shh, Dickie bird." But Tim's fingers pulled out, and he released a rather pathetic sob. "It's my turn." Jason dove straight in, no hesitation. Dick's hips and back arched at the pleasure, his wrists pulling at the binding again. Jason plunged into Dick as fast as he wanted, and Dick was loving every moment of it.

Dick's moans filled the room. He twisted and groaned and moaned. Tim fingers lazily ran up and down his torso, feeling all the smooth muscles. Occasionally the fingers would dig into a sensitive spot, making Dick breathless. Every time they trailed down, they circled his leaking member, giving it a nice squeeze every third passing.

Jason was diving into him, rocking the bed. Jason's large hands held just above his waist, and teeth bit and teased his nipples. Dick couldn't keep quiet, letting out whines and cries whenever Jason ruthless plunged into his prostate.

Then fingers yanked the gag out of his mouth. Out of instant, he moved his jaw around, but this allowed a dick to entered his mouth. It was warm and stiff, slowly sinking into his mouth. Damian let out a soft moan, the headboard creaking as he leaned against it. Dick raised his neck and sucked the cock greedily into his mouth, getting a nice trickle of pre- cum.

As if timed, Damian shoved all the way in, Jason slammed against his prostate, and Tim gave his member a good pump. Dick shook, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He was so hard and ready to cum, but then everyone froze.

The two filling him pulled out, leaving him empty and cold. Tim's hand stayed locked around his cock, still.

"Please!" he begged, trying to thrust his hips up. Someone help him down. He let out a sob, "Please! I'm so close. So close! I- I just need- just need-"

A pair of lips gently pressed against his, cutting him off. "Shh, Grayson. We know. We've got you."

"Please," Dick breathed. "Please." The high was starting to fall before it came, and he was clawing at the ropes holding him down.

"Shh, Dickie."

Tim's hand pulled away, then something took its place. Cold and metal, sliding down his member and making him shiver. When it reached the base, Dick realized what was going on. He thrashed in his brothers hold.

"No-" he swallowed the sound, the cock ring tightening in place. He wouldn't be cumming now. "No! Tim? Damian? Jay? Please!"

Jason slid smoothly into him, silencing his pleas. "Don't you want me, Dickie? Don't you like my cock filling you up?"

"Yes," Dick answered, pushing his hips towards Jason's. "Faster, please. Harder."

"Whatever you say, Dickie."

"AHHH!" Dick let out a scream as Jason continued his ruthless pace.

"What about me, Richard?" Damian's smooth voice taunted. The tip of his member glided along Dick's lips and cheek. "Don't you want me?"

Dick opened his mouth, seeking to be filled from both ends. He quickly found what he wanted, his tongue swirling and sucking more pre-cum.

Tim's hand continued to wander around, more often that not teasing Dick's trapped member. With all three working him up, it didn't take long for Dick to reach the turning point again.

Dick's stomach and hole clenched, ready for his climax, but he couldn't cum. He moaned and cried as his brothers kept working him up but refusing to let him over the edge.

"So tight," groaned Jason, slowing every time Dick squeezed him.

"Just look at him," Tim admired. "So beautiful."

Dick could feel the layer of sweat covering him. His face felt hot, surely red, and his jaw was beginning to hurt. But he kept pulling Damian back into his mouth, pulling out every drop he could manage.

Damian released a quiet moan. "He's perfect. He was made for this. Made for us."

"I can't last much longer," Jason grunted.

"Me either," Damian agreed.

"First one to cum has to lick him clean," Jason challenged, and Dick tried to cum just at the words.

"Tt, I'm doing no such thing."

"Then you better not cum first."

They kept fucking him for several minutes, shivering and slowing when they neared their climax, being careful not to be the first to go over the edge.

Dick was spasming and shaking with need. His member was so hot, so tight, and he needed to cum. The constant changing of paces made him unable to get used to the speed, making his body try to climax multiple times.

He couldn't take it anymore. His mouth clamped around Damian as his hole kept Jason inside him, his body once again trying to bring itself to orgasm. He didn't go over, but his brothers did, simultaneously filling him at both ends.

The three panted, listening to the chuckles of the fourth.

Damian pulled out, laying beside Dick and sliding fingers through the sweaty hair. Dick leaned in, his ear leaning against Damian's partly raised torso. He must be leaning against the headboard still.

Jason collapsed on top of him, panting. His body milked every last drop from Jason.

"Looks like Dick is nice and ready for me," Tim mused. "Get off him, Jason."

Jason lazily rolled to his other side, popping out of Dick. "All yours, Timmy. All yours."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Damian opposed.

"You can't be ready to go again." Jason was astonished, moving to glance at the youngest.

"Tt, maybe not yet. I want to cum inside him, too."

"You- did- little D," Dick panted, smiling. "Still- taste it."

"And just how does he taste, Dickie?" Jason questioned, pulling himself to Dick's lips.

"Come find out."

Jason smashed his lips to Dick's while Damian clarified. "I'm going to cum in his hole. It felt too good to deny either of us that pleasure."

Dick broke the kiss with a pleasured sob, Tim slowly pushing into him. Jason's cum kept Dick nice and slick, going deeper inside Dick with the deeper Tim pushed. Tim froze when he spasmed.

"You can wait long enough for me, can't you, beloved?" Damian whispered, caressing his face. Teeth nipped at his earlobe, demanding a verbal answer.

Tim slid all the way in.

"Yes!" Dick cried, when someone twisted his nipple.

"Good," Damian hummed. "I'll hold you to that. But it's time for you to stop talking. Gag."

"Wait, no-" Tim pounded into Dick, cutting his pleas off. By the time he was able to speak, the gag had been shoved in his mouth, this time tied in place.

Tim fucked him in a steady but fast pace, his thrusts nice and long, hitting his prostate each time. 

"Take off the blindfold," Tim suddenly ordered.

Dick blinked, the dim light oddly bright for a few seconds. Tim leaned down, licking away the tears of pleasure Dick kept shredding.

"You feel so good, Dickie. So good. You're so tight, squeezing me just right." And his body clung to Tim again. "Argh! Yes, just like that. So good. You're so good for me, for us. And you love this, don't you? Don't you, Dickie?"

Dick nodded frantically, noticing the increase in speed and sporadic rhythm. Tim was close.

"Do you always talk so much?" Jason asked, and Tim swallowed a moan, pausing. "Aw, does that feel good, Timmy? Do you like this, too?"

"Jason," he growled, slapping his hand or arm away. What? What was Jason doing?

"Whatever you say, baby bird."

"Hurry up," Damian complained.

"Almost." Tim was close, pushing hard and fast into Dick with vigor. When Tim came, he was all the way in Dick, sending both his and Jason's cum deep inside him.

Dick was so hot, so wound up, so full. His blue eyes searched for pity. He needed to cum so bad, his body was aching.

Jason noticed. "Not yet, Dickie. Dames wants a turn to cum in you, remember?"

Tim slid out of him, and not two seconds later Dick was filled again. Damian released a soft sigh, then started pounding into him.

Dick was so sensitive, just grazing his prostate made him shiver. Damian was flat out wailing on it. A loud mixture of a sob and a whine escaped Dick, making everyone freeze.

The gag was removed and tears were wiped away.

"Are you okay, beloved? Do you need me to stop?"

"No!" Dick's eyes flew open. "Don't stop! Whatever you do, don't stop!"

The boys relaxed, smiling and smirking.

"Whatever you say, Richard."

Dick let out another wail, pushing his hips up to meet the hard thrusts. The gag was wedged back into his mouth, but wasn't tied.

While Damian fucked him, Jason and Tim played with his nipples and leaking member. They fished for more sounds, kissing up and down his torso and neck. Dick threw his head back, welcoming the love bites.

His back arched beautifully, body nice and rosy red. He was covered in sweat but his body glowed, making him look utterly stunning.

"So beautiful for us," Tim noted once again. "Wish we could keep you like this forever."

"Mhm!" came the protest.

"Don't worry, we'd let you cum."

"Eventually," Jason teased. "Maybe not too often, he looks stunning like this."

"Todd, Drake," Damian grunted.

"What? Is our talking too much for you?"

"No, we should do it sometime. Keep him like this for a while day, using him however we please. He is magnificent like this. I can't imagine he could look any better, even cumming."

"We could make him our dirty boy," Tim offered. "Fill him up and cover him in our cum. We can make him so hard, he'd cum without us touching his cock." Dick groaned, feeling a firm hand tug his painfully hard member.

"Or we could try that thing we talked about earlier. See how many times he can cum before he's dry." Jason twisted his nipples and poked at his sensitive belly button, earning enjoyable reaction from both prods.

"Or both."

"Mhm!"

"Sounds like a yes." Jason played with his sweaty hair. "I bet you'd like both. We keep you tied up all day long, doing whatever we pleased, then milk you dry all night. Such a needy boy, aren't you Dickie?"

It didn't take Damian long to reach his second orgasm, emptying his seed into Dick.

Dick let out a strangled moan. He was full, so full. And he needed to cum, so bad.

"Good. So good, beloved," Damian complimented, staying in him.

"Yes, you were perfect. Now it's time for your reward," Tim announced, slipping off the cock ring. A hand wrapped around his member, pumping.

In less than a minute, Dick was cumming. His body clenched down on Damian, and they both saw stars. Tim pumped him through the intense orgasm, pulling every last drop from him.

His stomach soaked, Damian finally pulled out.

The gag and bonds were removed, giving Dick control of his body again. He slowly pulled his aching arms in, groaning in exhaustion.

"How about us, Dickie?" Jason asked. "How were we?"

"Perfect. Now sleep," he demanded, earning chuckles.

The four laid down together, letting the tired bird get his well deserved rest.


End file.
